Noah's Poem To Allie
by Alec Burriss
Summary: In Allie's absence Noah writes her a letter everyday, but one particular day he decides to write her a poem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Poem

From the moment Allie left, Noah knew that he would have to remain in contact with her someway. He would write a letter everyday, and although he never received a letter back, he continued to write to her everyday. On one occasion he sent her an hand-written poem. This is what it said:

_Even though you are not in view to me,_

_I've got a strange feeling you are my destiny._

_Wanting you near is taking it's toll,_

_There is a deepening abyss left in my soul._

_Why won't you write me, is the love not there,_

_Maybe I'll just die off, would you even care?_

_There is no more leaving left to be done,_

_I thought your heart was a prize I already won,_

_Without you I see no sun._

_I cannot keep you out of my dreams,_

_I am literally falling apart at the seams. _

Noah told himself that the poem was poorly written and that Allie would not care to read it, but he sent it anyway. And to his surprise, the letter had slipped past Allie's mother, and made it's way to her.

Noah doubted if she would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Allie read the poem quietly in her room, a steady flow of tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the bed, and she realized that she missed him a lot more than she ever thought she could. She had been a fool to leave him and she felt horrible for inflicting so much pain on him. She knew she would have to go back to him.

Noah was downtrodden after two weeks of not getting a response to his poem, but he had the slightest bit of pride for _actually _sending the poem that he thought to be utter garbage. Allie, on the other hand, thought it was beautiful, and that it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her.

He continued his day-to-day life slowly growing more and more lonely without her until the fifteenth of June, when he checked the mail to find a curious letter.

Noah checked the return address and noticed that it was from Allie. Upon seeing this he dropped all of his other mail, including several birthday cards (as it was his birthday), and ran quickly inside. He sat down at his golden brown desk, pushed off all the trash left on it, and placed the letter perfectly in front of him. His eyes slowly welled up with tears, and the letter was already soaked before he could find the courage to open it.

When he finally did open it, he read it aloud.

_My dearest Noah, _

_I am so sorry for all of the pain I have bestowed upon you. And I would like to thank you for the beautiful poem. It was beautiful, and I am beginning to realize how much I love you. I cannot believe how long I have been able to live here, in solitude, without you. When I read your poem I couldn't stop crying. It was like a message from the heavens came down, delivered by an angel. It was then that I realized that I would need to see you again so we can be together._

Noah stopped right there, although the letter was not finished. He stood up on his chair and screamed as loud as he could to the heavens, because he was convinced that all of his hopes and prayers had been answered. He was screaming so loudly and joyfully that the neighbors dogs began to bark. When he heard the dogs, he quickly sat down.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." he said, tears of joy now pouring down his red cheeks.

He continued to read aloud, still crying happily.

_I am going to be at the carnival that we met on the fifteenth at seven o'clock, in front of the Farris wheel. I need to see you. And I hope dearly to see you there. I still love you. _

_Allie_

_Noah gently placed the letter down on the desk._

"_The fifteenth? That's today!" He shouted, "I only have an hour before I have to be there. Oh god, I've got to hurry!"_

_He quickly rushed upstairs. He had work to do._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Carnival

Noah went through all of his clothes to find the most attractive thing he owned. He wanted to wow her with not only his behavior, but also his looks. He wanted her to be stunned. She wanted to be stunned too.

He looked flawless after a good shave and a change into red button-up shirt, slacks, and a black tie, he was ready to go.

He left the house with only 30 minutes to get there, and when he did arrive there he was twenty minutes late. He could not find her when he did arrive.

She had concluded that he didn't love her and he wasn't going to show up, so she left the fair. She was wondering through the town where she found the traffic light that her and Noah laid under that night they met. She was scared to be in the road that night, but something in him made her overcome her fears. She sat right under the traffic light in the empty street.

Noah ran to the Farris wheel.

"Allie? Allie? Allie? Where are you?" He said frantically.

He knew he was late, and he knew that she hated him by now. He didn't know what to do. She had left. And he walked back to his car. As he was walking he spotted a far off traffic light that reminded him of the day they met. He started to cry, and he decided that he wanted to be right where they were that one day, under the light of the stars and the traffic light. He walked slowly in the direction of that special place, talking to himself.

"God I'm such an idiot! I've ruined everything I care about, and now she hates me. I know it. I've got nothing more to live for…"

He spotted their special traffic light and dragged his feet towards it. It was dark, so he did not notice her until she spotted him.

"You! How could you?" She was crying hysterically, "You must really not care about me, to not show up. I thought you missed me… You didn't." Her tears were hitting the place where they once held hands.

He walked closer to her. She took two steps back as the world was utterly silent around them. It was as if the entire universe was centered around them when he spoke.

"I know I was late, and I'm sorry. And I know that you hate me by now, but you have to realize that I'm not going to let you leave until take me back. I am nothing with out you." He too was crying. The stars were providing a spotlight for him. "I love you more than anything else in the world, and I know that no one else could love you like I do. And you love me too. As much as you deny it now, I know that you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have come back here, to the place where we first kissed. Even though I was late, I am sure that fate brought us back here. And I can stand here and tell you this because we _are meant to be together, it is as if the stars guided me here…I had no idea you would even be here…"_

"I do love you…but you hurt me…but somehow, seeing you is fixing what was broken so long ago."

With those words they ran into each others arms and held each other in an embrace of pure love. They could feel each others tears on their face. He was taller than her, and she had to stand on her tippy toes just to get to chest-level with him.

"You are my everything…" He whispered into her ear softly.

"You have no idea how much I love you." She replied.

With this their lips met as they did on the night they met. She was deep inside his embrace and she never wanted to leave it. He loved her more and more each second, and he couldn't imagine letting go.

They planned to continue holding each other until all of the stars in the sky burned out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This story gets uber sexual...but not really! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my AMAZING friend Sammy aka SoAdorkable. She inspires me to write and motivates me, too. She is a lifeboat on the Titanic that is my life (awww metaphor). Look how sappy I am. **

**Also, you've already made the decision to click on my story. The next step is to read it. Please and thank you lovey 3**

* * *

Chapter 4

As they were embracing each other, Allie drew her lips closer and closer to his ear and whispered.

"Happy birthday, Noah"

Noah was shocked that she had remembered, and he knew that he had just gotten the best birthday present he could have ever wished for. And he had wished for it, every single day.

"I got just what I wanted," he whispered back.

They were still holding each other when Noah realized that she was crying. He could feel her tears trickling down his own cheek. He gazed deep into her eyes and saw that they were drowning in sorrow.

"Something's wrong?" He inquired, worried.

"There is no way my mother will ever let me be with you. The only way is if I ran away from home. I don't know if I could do that to my family," her voice was cracking, "I-I love you. More than you could ever imagine, but I don't think we could last."

"And I love you more than anything in the world." He was crying again, too.

"I just don't think I could run away from home. They will surely find me and keep me from you. They will not stop until we are apart. I don't want that to happen."

Noah kept holding her.

"I want you to think about what you _really _want," he said "and base your answer solely on that. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you really want to run away you are welcome to stay with me, but I think, right now, we should enjoy this moment. I've missed you so much and I can't believe you liked my poem…"

As he spoke she interrupted him by pushing her lips against his.

She took her lips away from his to say;

"I didn't just _like _it. I _loved_ it."

She then took his hand in hers and felt how warm they were. She liked it a lot. She never wanted to let go of him, but she knew somehow, someway, her parents would make her.

She didn't want to go home. She asked Noah to stay with him tonight.

"Of course you can," He smiled that smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

They sat down together, still holding each other, right in the empty road, looking up at the stars. Noah was distracted, though. He couldn't look to far from her without being drawn back to her. Was this what true love was really like?

She noticed that he was no longer looking at the stars, and met eyes with him.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked.

The stars we illuminating her and he could see the reflection of the street lights in the reflection of her bright blue eyes.

"_You_ are the most beautiful thing I see" He whispered.

For the next few hours they sat there, alternating between kissing and staring deep into each others' eyes, until they decided to go home.

They walked hand-in-hand back to his car laughing about inside jokes and stories from the past they had together.

She knew that any problem she had he could fix, and that they would never be separated ever again. She didn't care what her parents thought. She had found true love, and all that mattered in the world to her was him right now. And to him, all that mattered in the world was her.


End file.
